


Lock Off

by Digital_Dog



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Dog/pseuds/Digital_Dog
Summary: An idea that I've been mulling over for a few months now I'm finally putting on it a trial run.





	1. Universe Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fic so it probably wont be as good as I want it to be, but this first chapter is a kind of what origins am I using for what characters because this universe is a huge mix of pre-52 and new-52 and headcanons so some explanation is due.

First step origins. Bruce and Dick's origins are the same in almost every thing but regardless. After the Waynes were killed Bruce traveled the world learning loads of fighting techniques and detective skills ETC. Dick parents died to Tony Zucco and Bruce took him in so on and so forth. Jaybird is the gutsy street rat who jacked the tires off the batmobile and was killed by Joker at 15. With Tim I'm going with the pre-52 origins of how he saw the Graysons fall and learned who Bats was by seeing Dick do quadruple somersault.  
Now for ages in this. Alfred doesn't age because he is too gentlemanly for something as petty as that. Bruce is 41 Dick is 28 Jason is 18 and Tim and my OC are 13.  
Also I will be adding more members of the Batfam and the outlaws or at least Roy as I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to introduce the OC. Yay!

Jason was heading to a diner he liked that was about a five minute walk away from his main safehouse when someone runs into him hard enough to make him fall over. Once they both get up Jason looks at the kid or more likely teenager who ran into him he was 5'8 and had a deep voice when he apologized for it, but then Jason realized the kid had stolen his wallet because when he was on the streets he'd done this many a time. So he asked "Can I get my wallet back kid?" and the kid looks like a deer in the headlights ,but hands it back and asks "How'd ya know?" "That may work on most people but not someone who's done it about a hundred times over." Jason replies. "Tell ya what kid wanna get somethin' to eat my treat." "Why would you offer food to me? I just stole your wallet." "Because," Jason says " I know how you feel kid I've been where you are now 'cept it was tires not a wallet." "Okay." the kid says to Jason's surprise. While still walking to the diner Jason caves and asks "What's your name kid?" "Peter Vargas" he says "But you can call me Pete." When the two finally arrive at he diner they sat down and surprisingly ordered the same thing except Jason ordered four chili dogs instead of two. While Pete is gorging on his two chili dogs Jason asks "So whos your favorite superhero Pete?" "Saves the world hero or just vigilante hero?" Pete asks back "Either or." Jason says "Ok then my favorite superhero is The Red Hood." "Really?" Jason says "I figured you'd say Batman or Robin." "What can I say he's doing good out their sure Batman takes on Joker and the other phsycos, but Hood takes down the muggers, murderers, and rapists." Pete says a little to happily. So they finish their food and leave walking down the street Jason asks Pete if he has a place to stay and Pete says "No not really." "Well I know this sounds creepy as all hell, but you maybe could stay with me?" Pete stands there for a minute and mulls it over and after a while he said "Yeah sure." At this Jason is shocked. "Are you sure Pete?" "Yes you seem alright and you don't at all look like someone who would touch a kid in fact you look like you'd kill someone for looking at a kid the wrong way." Pete states matter-of-factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first chapter and honestly this is making me real nervous but anyway any feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finds Jason's secret.

Pete found staying with Jason was better than he first thought it would be there's books everywhere its safe and hell Jason's even teaching Pete to cook. One night Pete hears a window open and then close in quick succession being naturally suspicious Pete goes to tell Jason only to find him gone. "Well," Pete thinks aloud "I doubt anyone could get Jason out without me hearing a struggle so it must be Jason who left , but why?" So after some heavy snooping Pete finds five pistols, two rifles, and a Red Hood helmet. Pete thinks "I ought to wait for Jason to explain what the hell is going on." When Jason comes through the window he really didn't expect Pete to be messing with one of his helmets. Pete breaks into Jason's thoughts by saying "I wanna help." Jason still being thrown for a loop and asks "How'd you even find out?" I heard the window open and went to tell you but you weren't there so I looked around and found this." he says holding up the helmet "So can I help out there or not?" "It'll be a lot of work." I don't care I want to help people too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was horribly short but I'm still getting the hang of this. Next chapter will be a training montage in word form for Pete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic training

For the first day of training Jason brought Pete to the bottom floor of the apartment building that according to Jason didn't exist. After practicing various types of martial arts Pete was more than tired and of course Jason looked like he went on a light jog instead of five hours of exhausting martial arts. On day 12 Pete actually hit Jason when sparring ,while reveling in actually landing a hit Pete was down in about point five seconds, Jason said training was done early and they got ice cream to celebrate. By day 50 Jason officially decreed Pete field ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while and yes I know this is a filler chapter but next chapter will be much longer I promise.


End file.
